<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake Relationships, Real Feelings by HilariousHippo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987938">Fake Relationships, Real Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HilariousHippo/pseuds/HilariousHippo'>HilariousHippo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HilariousHippo/pseuds/HilariousHippo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the times Addison had wished she was an only child, this is not one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction. Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated :) I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I round the corner and give my chart to today’s intern, I see Archer leaning against the nurse’s station chatting up one of the nurses. Ever since Mark jokingly told him that there was a special someone in my life, Archer has been calling me non-stop. I answered the first time telling him that there was no one special in my life, but he didn’t seem to believe me. He recently sent me a message saying that unless I told him the truth, he was going to come to Seattle and invite me and whoever I was dating to dinner. Since he rarely follows through with such petty threats, I didn’t bother with answering, however it seems that he wasn’t joking.</p><p>While contemplating whether to run as far away from him as possible or talk to him, he turns his head, makes eye contact with me and hereby makes the decision for me. He smirks at me and waves while slowly making his way over. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>I look around me trying to find anyone or anything to save me from my impending doom. Once he reaches me, he grabs me by the shoulders and gives me a firm hug. “Addison, I haven’t seen you in quite a while, some may think you have been trying to avoid me” he says and let’s go. “Oh, Archer I would never do such a thing. You know me better than that” I answer while smirking at him. He chuckles before getting to the point, “Addison, enough with the chase, I will see you and your date at the L’Angolo Delle Delizie restaurant at seven tonight.” I sigh “Archer…”, “Addison stop. Just come. If you don’t, I will have to assume that you are still single and therefore plan a blind date for you. And we both know how much you hate those.” </p><p>As I am about to say something I pause, and breathe in the lavender scented air. I smell her before I see her. I look around and see Meredith exiting a patient’s room while talking patiently to one of her highly incompetent interns. Archer clears his throat and smirks at me, but who would possibly pay attention to him, when you have the option to admire her. “I can’t tell if she’s the unfamous girlfriend or if you need me to find you someone to get your mind off of her.” I turn back around and ask him to repeat himself. He raises his eyebrow and asks me again whether I need a blind date as a distraction.  </p><p>Before I could say anything in retaliation I feel a set of arms weave around my waist from behind, “I’m Meredith Grey, you must be Archer. I don’t think the blind date will be necessary. Right Addie?”. </p><p>When I look at her every ounce of breath is taken from my lungs. I still my body, praying that my knees wouldn’t tremble as she breathes onto my neck, that goosebumps wouldn’t arise where she touches me. When she directs her piercingly blue gaze on me, I hold my breath scared of breathing in any more of her scent, fearing that once I do, having had her pressed up against me with her perfumed hair spilling over my shoulders will no longer compare to her soft lingering whiff in the hallways, making me addicted to something I know I cannot have. She gently squeezes my waist, prompting me to look at Archer, who looks baffled, “Right, we’ll be there” I whisper, heart beating out of my chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the kind comments and the kudos left in the previous chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously: <br/>She gently squeezes my waist, prompting me to look at Archer, who looks baffled, “Right, we’ll be there” I whisper, heart beating out of my chest. </p>
<p>After having said that, Meredith’s pager beeps, signaling an emergency. She looks at me apologetically, tightens her hold on me as if trying to make a life altering decision before pressing a hesitant yet gentle kiss on my neck and runs off, leaving me shivering in her wake. I try to place my arms where hers had just been, to retrieve some of her warmth, but it is no use. She is gone. Archer groans and I turn back around and face him. </p>
<p>“Damn you Addison, I was hoping she’s single.”</p>
<p>I look at him with disbelief, “Please tell me you didn’t just say that.” </p>
<p>Of all the times I have wanted to throttle him, this was the only time I craved to see his face turn blue. </p>
<p>He chuckles and mumbles: “Haha, just kidding.”</p>
<p>He looks at me with a mixture of concern and fear. He covers the part of my shoulder where her chin had just rested, with his hand. “All jokes aside, are you ok? You look pretty pale.” </p>
<p>I nod and leave him standing among the bustling chaos of the hospital. </p>
<p>I cannot think, everything around me is in a daze. I hear someone say my name; a soft, almost angelic voice. I want to follow it, but I seem to no longer be in control of my body. I enter an on-call room and sit down with my back to the door. I cradle my head in my hands, briefly wondering what it would feel like if Meredith held my face in her hands. </p>
<p>I groan, “Stop thinking about her. You can’t ever have her.” </p>
<p>I don’t get it. I knew I had sexual feelings for Meredith. I knew that when our eyes met, my knees buckled slightly. That when she said my name, I wanted to hear her moan it. That when she kissed Derek, I wanted to pull her against me and never let go. I would never have thought that her wrapping her arms around me platonically for less than 2 minutes could leave me wanting more. I’ve had dreams about her. But they were all sexual, they never involved emotions. I didn’t want to love someone I knew I could never have. Someone who had absolutely no interest in me. </p>
<p>I’m startled back into reality when I hear a knocking on the door. </p>
<p>“Addison, it’s me Meredith.” </p>
<p>I scoff, I didn’t need her to tell me who she was, her voice was unique. I could have recognized it out of millions. </p>
<p>“Addison, please.” Her voice has a slightly pleading edge to it. </p>
<p>I stand up and dust off the non-existent dust, trying to compose myself before opening the door. I take a deep breath and turn the doorknob. </p>
<p>There she is in all her glory. Her beautiful honey blond hair is in a ponytail with a few strands of hair framing her face. </p>
<p>She smiles slightly “May I come in?” </p>
<p>I step aside and close the door. As I turn around to walk further into the room, I find myself face-to-face with her. </p>
<p>She leans in, places a hand on my waist to steady herself and locks the door and whispers “I don’t want any interruptions.” </p>
<p>As much as I know I shouldn’t, I barely focus on her words, but rather stare at her lips, tracing them with my eyes, wishing I could do so with my lips. She subconsciously licks her lips and strokes my hip bone with the pad of her thumb. </p>
<p>Her touch, her lips so close to mine coupled with her radiating heat, almost makes my eyes loll to the back of my head. She pulls away and sits down on one of the beds. </p>
<p>“Addison.” </p>
<p>I can’t bring myself to look at her, knowing that the more time I spend with her the worse the outcome. </p>
<p>“Addison, please look at me.” </p>
<p>I finally turn my head and murmur: “I could look at you for eternity.” </p>
<p>She keeps looking at me and I can’t tell if she heard it or not. </p>
<p>“Meredith, why did you do that?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>